Beyond Belief
by LB Gregory
Summary: That was the LAST thing she thought would come through the gate
1. Chapter 1

Genre: SciFi

Summary: That was the LAST thing she thought would come through the gate

Archiving: Ask first Please….

Pairings: Ah…I dunno, Sparky later on…

It was the last thing Elizabeth thought would come through the gate. Okay, so maybe not the last thing, but pretty dang close. Walking through the rippling blue surface of the event horizon, was Major John Sheppard and the rest of his team. Now, that in itself is not drop dead shocking, but it was not them she was interested in the moment. It was the thing, or person really, that they had with them.

Being restrained by Lt. Ford and John, was a short girl of about 13, with medium brown hair at a chin length height, back in a small ponytail that was coming down. Yes, this came as a shock to Elizabeth, the child was being restrained. Elizabeth needed to know more.

"Let me go! You bastards!" was the first sentence that reached the Doctor's ears. Going do the steps, she reached the team, seeing details she hadn't from the control center. Everyone was bruised and dirty, the girl and ford were bleeding slightly. She was still giving full gusto to trying to get out of their grasp. As Elizabeth reached the team, she raised an eyebrow at the newcomer. "What happened, Major Sheppard? Everyone looks so…grungy. The negotiations didn't go as planned?" The major laughed slightly, shaking his head. "It did…until we found out their little secret project." Elizabeth was confused. "What?"

"Do you remember that little feast thing that we did? Well uh…well, tell the doctor your name." he nudged the girl. She gave the Major a very familiar look before speaking. "My name…is Elizabeth Weir." Okay. NOW, It was the last thing she had thought would come through the gate.


	2. How it came to be

"_Please. You must join us for our celebration." The leader of the Inranans said, smiling widely. Sheppard's team looked from one to the other, and then to Elizabeth. She sighed, looking at the gold colored floor. "Alright. We will stay. Thank you Yeishmil for your hospitality." And they headed outside for a while to wait. Sheppard punched the air on the way out, earning him a look from Elizabeth._

_The alcohol was strong, VERY strong. Even try as she might, Elizabeth's plan to keep uninebreated was failing. Taking another sip, she gave a little hiccup, causing Ford to giggle so hard, he fell off his seat. She shook her head. Screw regulations, this was fun. At this moment, a very handsome, or at least Elizabeth thought he was handsome, for all she knew the drink could be an aphrodisiac, came up to her, smiling. "Would you like to dance?" he said, in the most charming of ways. John, who was sitting next to her, growled a bit. She smiled back at the man, patting the Major. "It's not like I'm leaveing you. I'll be right back." And she got up to go with the man to the dance floor. _

_It had been a while, and Elizabeth and the man had dance to several songs, much to John's disdain. As she walked back to her table with him, she suddenly tripped, the man catching her before her head hit the hard ground. She laughed slightly, the man helping her get up. "Oh look, your bleeding…" he said, taking out his hankerchief, handing it to her to clean off her knee. "Thanks." Was her reply, as she handed it back, a little sheepish that blood was now all over his nice clean piece of cloth. "Well, I suggest you go back to your comrades, the one with the messy hair looks ready to shoot me." he laughed, pointing to Sheppard, who's eyes were glaring through slits, his thumb stroking the P-90. She let out a little giggle, turning at planting a small kiss on the man's cheek. "He'll be fine."_

_A few days later, Sheppard's team returned to Inranans, with the supplies needed for trade. Reaching Yaishmil's mansion, they were let in immediately, walking through the courtyard. In it, several teenage kids were standing in military rows, doing what looked like Tai-Kwon-Doe and Yoga combined. Sheppard nudged Ford, pointing at them. "Cool." Teyla nodded, seeing the kids. "They do seem quite concentrated for youths. And they are doing it in perfect unison. Amazing." _

_At this time, Yeishmil had returned, and greeted them. "Ah, Doctor Weir is not with you?" Sheppard shook his head, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Nope, it's just us." He notified, flashing a cheesy grin. Now, was it just him, or did a look of relief just flash across his face? "That's too bad. Anyway, come with me, and we'll get down to business."_

_Just as they we about to enter the house, the courtyard doors opened again, and in came two of the teenagers, dragging another slightly short one, with brown rags on. She was kicking and screaming, trying to get out of their grasp. "No! Let me back! I refuse to have my name changed! I know who I am! This is wrong! I will not be called Raen Belnaught! I am Elizabeth Weir!" the teens ignored her, continuing to drag her torwards the house. "Come on! I know you! We shared rooms! Come on Talin and Mya! Let me loose! You know me!" they paused, looking down at her. "No, Raen. You are sick. We are not Talin and Mya. We are Heim and Presa. You must see Master Yeishmil, he will fix you up just right." She was dragged up the steps, to the team and Yeishmil. They were confused as hell, and Yeishmil paled. "Now is not the time, Heim. I have guests. Take Raen back to her room, until we get done." He whispered roughly to the boy, and turned back to the team. "I run a home for the youth of our city, training them in defence and peace." The girl let out a laugh, earning her a look from the girl holding her. "Yeah right you old coot! You brain wash us, making us do what you want! You even give us different names! We aren't real! My name isn't Raen! It's Elizabeth! E-L-I-Z-A-B-E-T-H! Elizabeth Weir!" The team looked shocked, staring at Yeishmil, who was trying his best not to look guilty. "What, the heck was that?" Sheppard asked. Yeishmil suddenly found his shoes very interesting. "Yes, I'd like to know why that kid claims to be the leader of Atlantis." This is when the master looked up. "No, she did not say that. She said her name was Elizabeth Weir, not the Doctor Weir that is the head of Atlantis. The girl in there, is a copy, grown to become one of our society. Unfortunatley, she is a little too independent, and realizes what we are doing." The teens practicing yoga stopped, heading over to the steps. "Major, I have a bad feeling about this…" Teyla muttered, turning to face the kids, along with Ford and Rodney. "So you CLONED Dr. Weir? Why?" Sheppard asked, starting to grow angry. Yeishmil sighed in a frusterated way, as the crew walked forward to match the pursuing kids. "My son is a foolish man. He took an interest in Dr. Weir. So, when she tripped he took the sample of blood, he created the clone as you call it. She was supposed to become a soldier like this batch was, but no, he left the memory chip out. She is an exact copy of your doctor, intelligence included."_

"_Well, then she's gotta come back with us!" Sheppard said, now thourghaly ticked. Yeishmil shook his head, an evil smile crossing his face. "I'm sorry, I cannot do that. And to make sure you do not let this little failure out, I shall have to get rid off you." And the kids attacked, with such a force, it was thought not to be possible. So Sheppard's team did the only thing possible. They ran like the dickens._

_Running to the nearest exit of the courtyard, they passed a door. Someone was pounding on it, causing a curious Sheppard to check it out. It was Elizabeth. "Let me out! I'm gonna kill him!" _

"_Stand back!"_

"_Why should I? Who the hell are you?"_

"_Not important Elizabeth! Now, do you want to get blown up with the door or not?"_

_She stood back, and John set down a mini grenade. Seconds later the door was gone. "C'mon!" John gestured to her. Elizabeth stood there in shock, looking at the door. She then looked up at the Major. "I'm gonna kill him." And she tried to dart by him, only to be grabbed by Teyla. "You must come with us Elizabeth. They will kill you otherwise!" She still resisted, and was dragged away by the team. _

"_Rodney! Dial it up!" John shouted, as him and Ford subdued the youth Elizabeth. They were dirty from running through the thick forest, avoiding the paths. "Alright! Alright already!" and the Physacist started pressing in the dial in code. "Where are you taking me?" the clone asked, struggling against the two men's grip. "Back to Atlantis."_

"_What if I don't want to go?"_

"_You don't have a choice." Answered Ford._

_The three walked through first, followed quickly by Teyla and Rodney._

The clone struggled against her restraints, as Carson gave her a scan. "Hold still lass, otherwise you make this longer." He told her in his Scotish accent. She stopped letting out a sigh. "Fine." She muttered, looking at the ceiling. Elizabeth stood off to the side, watching the clone with interest. She was so intent on watching the girl, that she nearly jumped out of her skin when Sheppard put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey." He greeted, only getting a nod in response. "So…that's what you were like as a teen?" she nodded again. "Minus the fact we are on an alien planet."

"Well then Jeez! How on Earth did you get to be a diplomat? Have you heard her talk?"

"I went to a ladies boarding school for a couple of years. Aparently, my mother thought the same thing."

They both laughed, and Carson entered the examination room. "Okay, the tests are back. She is you, Dr. Weir." Elizabeth nodded, folding her hands in front of her. "May I speak to her?" the doctor nodded, opening the door for her. Entering the room, she left Carson and John in the waiting room. "So…did she say anything obscene to you?"

"No. That was what Doctor Weir was like as a kid?"

"Yup. Scary huh?"

((A/N: Okay, I made it longer! Thank you for replying! ))


	3. The Clone

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! I love getting those words of encouragement! Sorry it has taken so long to update, but my CPU is being a drenbutt!

The clone lay there, staring up at the ceiling. She remembered something like that. The day she was born. Waking up in a place like this.

_Lights, sounds, smells. All unfamiliar to her, all extremely interesting. Slowly, everything came together into images. She was laying on something…something sparked in her memory…it was called a bed, pallet, mat, sleeping device. And looking up, she saw the face of a man. He was smiling. "Hello. My name is Mithos." She tilted her head slightly, curiosity in her eyes. It took a moment to recover what she needed to speak. "H-Hello. Mithos." He smiled, helping her sit up. She looked around. She was laying in a bed, in a room. Along, in organized rows were other beds, just like hers. She looked back to the man. "Mithos, What is my name?" He put a hand on her shoulder. Her brain registered immediately the touch as warmth, and a sign of friendship. This made her smile. "Your name, Is Elizabeth Weir. But El, for short." He told her. "And you are special." She gave another curious head cock. "Why? Aren't we all special? Every single person?" he gave a little nod, standing up again. "Yes, everyone is El. But you are extremely special. Different than the others. When I graft in your memories, you will understand more. But remember one thing. Your name is Elizabeth Weir. That one thing."_

El sat there, now freed of her restraints by the woman in the red shirt from earlier. El just sat there, bringing her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. She liked that position, she felt protected. El didn't know why, it was probably some of that personality chip, but right now, she didn't care. The woman was still standing there, examining her. But what was in for the clone now? Mithos was probably dead or getting that way, Yeishmil was out to get her, and she was in a strange place with different people. The emotions finally overwhelmed her, making her do the one thing she had only done once before; El put her head down and cried. Sure it didn't help matters, it made her feel better.

Suprisingly, El felt someone embrace her in a hug. Suprisingly again, it was the woman in the red shirt. Elizabeth slowly stroked the clone's short braided hair. "It's fine. Nothing's wrong. You are fine." She murmured. El looked up into a face not unlike her own. "Who are you?" Elizabeth smiled. "Doctor Elizabeth Weir." El's eyebrows shot up. "You? You're, the original." Elizabeth nodded, sitting next to the girl.

Carson had already left to do paperwork, but John stayed at the back of the room, watching Elizabeth speak to the clone. He watched her embrace the girl, stroking her hair, speaking words of encouragement. She was good at what she did. The clone sat up, speaking to the doctor. The very sexy doctor. Wait a sec, back up. WHAT THE HELL? Did you just call Elizabe-No, Doctor Weir, SEXY? Well, that's going straight onto the Atlas of Roads NOT To Go Down. He should not, COULD NOT think of the leader of Atlantis like that. At least...not now…

A/N: Okay, sorry this was so short! But I had to get it out of my head, so I could lay down the plot!


End file.
